And All That Jazz
by Innocence Zeroni
Summary: Formerly United We Stand, Divided We Fall...After the death of the Warden's brother who owned Camp Green Tree, the girls of the camp come to Camp Green Lake, where teens fall in love and egos clash.
1. Chapter 1

**United We Stand, Divided We Fall:**

**A Holes Fanfiction**

**Chapter One - The Boys**

"What do you think this meeting's about?" X-Ray, the leader of D-Tent, asked his two best friends, Armpit and Squid. Both of the other boys shrugged. All of the juvenile delinquent boys of Camp Green Lake were sitting at their respective tables, waiting for the Warden to enter the Mess Hall. The Mess Hall was loud and noisy as usual but the D-Tent boys were having a quiet conversation. "I mean, the Warden doesn't schedule these things a lot." The muscular bespectacled black boy looked around the room as if looking for a sign.

"Can they be closing down the camp?" Armpit asked, hopefully. He was also black, but was overweight and smelled HORRIBLE, because he hadn't taken a shower since arriving at the camp. Well, he did occasionally, but that was only when the others made him. "Or maybe Mr. Sir got fired?" Armpit was the "gangsta" of the group, and he put up a tough façade around the camp, but he truly did have a heart of gold, even if he didn't show it.

"Naw, they can't be closing down the camp," said Squid, chewing on a toothpick as usual. He looked thoughtful. "Last time the Warden set up one of these things it was when Barfbag got bit, and she had to go over the safety procedures and crap like that." Squid was white with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that he usually hid under a do-rag and a baseball cap. Of all the D-Tent boys, Squid was one of the two boys who had a fairly traumatic past. His father had abandoned he and his mother when he was little and his mother had turned into an alcoholic. In fact, it was because of her that he was at Camp Green Lake.

"What? You think somebody got bit?" X-Ray asked him, and then scanned the faces of the other tents' tables. Everyone else seemed to be there so that couldn't have been it, at least he didn't think. "No, if someone was bit, we would have heard about it by now."

"Maybe-" started another one of the D-Tent boys, Zigzag.

"I'm sure it ain't got nothin' to do with Communists, Zig," Armpit chuckled.

Zigzag frowned. He was definitely "the weird one" of the group, forever talking about Communists, aliens, and other odd things. Zigzag watched the broken T.V in the Wreck Room and always said that the Warden had the entire camp bugged. Zigzag was also white and his blonde hair stuck up on his head every which way like he had been electrocuted multiple times and his ice blue eyes were nervous, like he expected someone to run up to him and shank him. However, he tentmates were cool with, if not tolerant, of his eclectic ways.

"Maybe the Warden's pregnant with Mr. Sir's baby," Magnet, the comedian of the group, joked. The five other boys gave him looks of disgust. Magnet was Mexican and was kind of conceited because he always talked about his days as a successful thief and shoplifter. He also put on a tough act at the camp, but again he was sweeter than he seemed. He was an avid animal lover, and it was because of this he was at the juvenile detention camp.

"That's disgusting, Mag!" Armpit exclaimed, gagging. "Bad images, bad images!" He yelled, massaging his forehead to get the images out of his head.

"What about you, Zero?" Squid asked. Zero ignored them as usual. Squid shared an amused look with Magnet and X-Ray. Zero had just arrived at Camp Green Lake a while ago, but he hadn't said a word since. The other boys figured that he must have been stupid or retarded or something. Even Mr. Pendanski made fun of him, which probably led the way to the other boys making fun of him. Zero was black with a mini 'fro and hazel eyes. There was more to this quiet boy than met the eye.

"Aww, Zero don't know anymore than we do," X-Ray chuckled. "Hey, wait, I think the Warden's coming."

Indeed, the door to the Mess Hall opened and the red-headed woman who owned the camp walked in followed by her right hand man, Mr. Sir. The Warden looked very distraught and there were tears streaming down her pale face. She stood in front of the Hall and was dressed from head to toe in black. The entire camp was shocked into silence that you could have heard a pin drop. They had never seen the Warden cry EVER. "Who died?" Zigzag asked Squid, leaning across the table. Squid shushed him into silence.

"As some of you may know, I have a brother has a juvenile detention camp for girls across the state," the Warden said, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. "He died early yesterday morning, bitten by a yellow spotted lizard. May we have a moment of silent for my brother Thomas David Walker?" They respected the Warden's wishes and was quiet for a few seconds and then she started talking again. "Now, because there is no one else to take the camp over. The girls' camp will have to merge with ours until someone can replace him. They will be arriving on Friday."

"Wait….girls, real live girls?" a boy from B-Tent asked aloud.

"Yes, EZ, real girls," the Warden answered him, and then was immediately back to her normal self. "And they are to be respected and you are not to form relationships with them. They are juvenile delinquents as you boys are and they are there because of crimes from shoplifting all the way to murder. If you do, you will be punished severely. I will go into more details by Friday. You are all dismissed."

There was an excited chattering on the way back to their tents. "I wonder what we'll do with 'em when they get here," EZ, the leader of B-Tent, a white boy with peroxide blonde hair, snickered. X-Ray rolled his eyes, as did the only D-Tent boys. There had been an ongoing rivalry between the two tents for as long as they could remember.

"You heard what the Warden said, EZ. Besides, I doubt they'll be any girls in your tent cuz of the crimes you were all arrested for," X-Ray said, sullenly.

"Whatever, hypocrite," said EZ, and he nodded for his fellow B-Tent boys to follow him. X-Ray did the same.

The D-Tent boys entered their cabin. "Girls! Real live girls are coming to Green Lake!" Magnet shouted in delight. "It's a miracle!"

"They'll probably be murderers or something," Zigzag said cautiously, lying on his cot.

"But they'll be hot murderers," Squid replied, happily.

"You guys heard what they Warden said," X-Ray reminded them. "No girl is worth getting into trouble over."

"So, let me get this straight," Armpit told his friend, "You're not even the least bit excited about a whole lot of girls coming to the camp? We all haven't seen a girl in months."

"Okay, yea, I am, alright?" X-Ray admitted. "It's just…nothing. Let's just get to sleep. Just cuz some girls are coming isn't gonna get us out of diggin' holes." With that, the boys got ready for bed and X-Ray turned out the lights, each of them falling asleep at their own time, but not without thinking about the company they would be receiving. Only three (X-Ray, Zigzag, and Zero) seemed wary of the newcomers. _Yea, I admit. I'm excited that these girls are coming, but not one of them will talk to me, I bet, not if they find out what I'm in for_, X-Ray thought. _Huh, then they'll really hate me. Besides, who would like a four-eyed freak like me? Even though I am quite sexy if I do say so myself. _

_Just keep telling yourself. They're murderers and they'll kill you, _Zigzag repeated to himself. It wasn't that he didn't think they would be hot, but his paranoia was really kicking in.

_They're gonna be just likes the guys are, and they're gonna treat me like dirt, if they treat me like anything at all. I'm gonna be invisible as usual, and besides if the guys don't make their minds up for them, then Mr. Pendanski will, _Zero thought to himself. He went to sleep long after the others as he was taking a few moments to analyze the situation. _I could run away tomorrow and no one would say anything about it. That's just how it's been and always will be. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Holes in any way, shape, or form. However, I do own the D-Tent girls and any other characters you don't recognize. And I don't own the song, _No One Mourns the Wicked._

**Chapter Two - The Girls**

"_No one mourns the wicked; No one cries they won't return,"_ Disney sang aloud while flopping onto her cot. The other girls in her tent rolled their eyes. They were used to her singing as that was all she ever did, even though she usually sang songs from Disney movies. Disney was white with shoulder length strawberry blonde hair worn in a ponytail and dark blue eyes. She was one of the youngest members of D-Tent and was the third shortest. "Come on, guys, lighten up!" Disney was known as the cheerful one of the group.

"Disney, that's not right," Innocence scolded, gently. "Have some respect for the dead. What we did was wrong." Innocence was the shortest member of D-Tent and the shyest. A black girl, skin the color of caramel, with glasses and her hair in a messy ponytail, Innocence was the youngest and cared very much for her friends. Also, she was the one who always told the others if they were doing wrong, and was very much protected by the other girls, especially their leader, Silhouette.

"What respect?" Disney grinned. Innocence rolled her eyes at Disney, but grinned back anyway.

The girls had just come back from the funeral of the Warden and had worn something dark to show their respect. The seven girls of D-Tent, however, did the exact opposite. They had worn their neon pink uniforms to the funeral. Of course, their counselor at the camp had bade them to go back to their tent immediately, because they were being disrespectful. The D-Tent didn't think they were being disrespectful at all. The Warden was physically abusive to the different girls of the camp and hated his guts.

"All we can do is sit here and wait to go to Camp Green Lake tomorrow," the leader of the D-Tent girls, Silhouette, said. She laid back onto her cot and placed her hands behind her back. A girl of African American and Hispanic heritage, Silhouette was a mocha color. Her hair, streaked with red, was in long cornrows all the way to her back and she had dark brown eyes. She was independent and had a smart mouth when the time seemed to warrant it. "No more Green Tree forever." She smirked.

"Like Camp Green Lake is supposed to be any better?" Chill asked, raising an eyebrow. Chill was the tallest of the D-Tent girls and was the most materialistic. "We're still gonna dig damn stupid holes. At least there's boys there." Chill was white and sometimes known as the "dumb blonde". She hated digging holes, because she hated to sweat and she often broke her nails. It was bad enough she couldn't get them done while she was in the desert. Chill had a bit of a Southern accent, actually being a native of Texas, unlike the other girls who came from all over the United States.

Lyter rolled her eyes as she played with the lighter she snuck into the camp that had been hidden in with her feminine products. "Anyway," she said, "why couldn't we just stay here?" One of Silhouette's "lieutenants", Lyter was Silhouette's left hand and was a slight pyromaniac. She hated the idea of going to a boys' camp. Not that she didn't like boys, because she did, she just didn't trust them and their philandering ways. Lyter was tall, but not as tall as Chill. She was white with long brown hair and green eyes that were most of the time, distrustful.

"You mean you don't want to go to an all boys' camp with a whole bunch of hotties?" Fox asked, raising an eyebrow. Lyter gave her a look and Fox just shrugged. Fox was as sly as her nickname hinted. Though a little bit conceited, Fox was very easy to get along with. Being very skilled in the arts of lock-picking and sneaking around stealthily, she was Silhouette's other

lieutenant. Fox was Hispanic with medium length black hair and brown eyes. "Hey, Dare, what do you think?"

Dare shrugged. "I don't really care whether we stay here or not. Those damn boys better not try anything, though." Dare was the most "hardcore" of all of them. She was the gangsta of the D-Tent girls and was probably the most aggressive. At first, she hated her tentmates, but then grew to appreciate them all, well mostly everyone except Chill. She was also black with her hair in tight micro braids. She had tattoo of a tiger on her upper back, warning those she didn't like to stay away.

"You guys are crazy," Chill said. "How can you not want to go to an all boy's camp? There's boys there."

"Hence the name, _all boy's camp,_ Chill," Disney said, giggling.

"I agree with Lyter and Dare, though," said Silhouette. "We don't know what those dudes are in for. They could have done anything."

"They could have been framed," Innocence shrugged, "like me."

"Yeah, but still," Dare pointed out, "I really doubt that they were all framed." Dare was really close to Innocence for some reason. They were both so different, yet they were best friends.

"What time's Mrs. Divan talking to us about what we did?" Fox asked, getting them off the subject. "I wanna do my hair."

"For what?" Lyter inquired. "You're only gonna mess it up when we started digging holes there."

"So…at least they'll know I can look good if I wanted to," Fox smiled. "Anybody else want a makeover?"

"ME!" Disney instantly yelled.

"How about you, Innocence?" Fox asked, gently.

"Sure," Innocence answered politely.

"Are you guys crazy? Those boys could be rapists or something!" Lyter exclaimed in disgust.

Silhouette chuckled a little. "If they're rapists, we can handle 'em. If they try anything, they're gonna wish they'd never been born. You worry too much, Lyter."

"No, the rest of you just worry too little," Lyter smirked.

At that moment, their counselor, Mrs. Divan, entered their tent. Simultaneously, the seven girls rolled their eyes. Mrs. Divan was forever acting holier than thou to the girls and constantly preached to them about their wrongs and how they screwed up and what not. To be completely honest, Silhouette didn't trust her, because of how Mrs. Divan was always ragging on them all, especially Dare, and then also on Innocence for hanging out with Dare, which of course led to punishments for Dare, who on numerous occasions, went off on her. The girls had to stand when an adult walked inside the room.

"Girls, I am very disappointed in you," Mrs. Divan started. "That was very disrespectful. I know you all have dark clothes in the suitcases that you brought, but you just had to stand out, didn't you? Silhouette, why can't you ever keep them at bay? I know they listen to you."

Silhouette just smirked. "Well, Mrs. Divan, that man was a menace to this camp and you know it. You know how he kept hitting us and you ain't do nothin' about it."

"The Warden never lifted a finger on any of you," Mrs. Divan said, sternly, refusing to believe them. "So stop spreading your lies. Now, be up bright and early tomorrow morning as we will be leaving at six in the morning. Pack your things and be ready, because if we leave you, you will be stuck in the desert and no one will come looking for you, which means Dare (Dare glared at the woman.), feel free to sleep as late as you like."  
Dare was about to curse the heck out of the woman, but Innocence put a restraining arm on her best friend.

"Oh, we'll be ready," Disney said, feigning sweetness at the woman. Mrs. Divan nodded in approbation.

"I'm glad to see someone here has some manners," Mrs. Divan smiled. She gave a warning glance back at Dare and left their cabin. Disney continued to smile fakely until she was sure she was gone, and then gave her the finger behind her back.

"That woman is evil," Lyter said, raising an eyebrow. "Why is she coming to Green Lake with us?"

"So we have someone _familiar_ to look to," Silhouette said, rolling her eyes, sinking back onto her cot.

"Oh, goody," Chill said, taking a magazine out of her bag and began flipping through it. "Knowing Mrs. Divan, we'll never get to talk to any boys."

"You know what? I might just take her up on that offer," Dare said, clearly pissed off.

"What? You mean stay here?" Innocence said, her eyes wide. "But then you could die."

"No," Silhouette told Dare. "No one's getting left behind and no one's gonna get messed with at Green Lake, I promise." She turned to the younger ones, Disney, Innocence, and Dare. "Someone touches you, just yell for me, and I swear I will kick their ass from here to Timbucktu!"

With that, the others were content, because Silhouette always held to her word. After that, they didn't go into the 'who was or wasn't happy to go to Camp Green Lake' conversation again, but the girls who were all for it were Disney. Chill, and Fox. The others were either not too thrilled at the prospect of being with testosterone filled jerks (mainly Silhouette and Lyter) and the other two were just extra nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - The Girls Arrive**

"Yo, Mom, what time will the girls be here?" Squid asked Mr. Pendanski early that Friday morning. The boys of the camp had been given a day off to prepare for the girls' arrival. At the moment, the D-Tent boys were putting up a brand new tent for what would be the D-Tent girls across from their own tent, and Mr. Pendanski was overseeing them.

"Well, Alan, I expect they should be here around eleven," Pendanski answered him. Squid and Armpit high fived without Mr. Pendanski seeing them. "Fellas, make sure you're on your best behavior, and Zero (Zero just stared blankly at him) try not to act so stupid when they get here." Zero rolled his eyes while the other boys laughed. Then, his cell phone rang, meaning that it was most likely the Warden. "Well, I got to go take care of some business, but I'll be back to see how you guys are doing here." And he left, but not before tripping over a wooden pole. All of the boys laughed this time.

"Wow, Pendanski's a loser," Armpit remarked, shaking his head.

"You said it," smirked Magnet.

"This is gonna take forever," X-Ray sighed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Even though it was only the morning, it was still very hot.

"I bet those girls are gonna be hot," Squid said, licking his lips.

"They're probably murderers...or Communists...or aliens," Zigzag contemplated, "or all three."

"Murdering alien Communists?"X-Ray asked, raising his eyebrow. Zigzag nodded. "Oookay. Anyway, hand me that piece, yo?" He pointed to a wooden pole near Zero. Zero nodded and handed it to him. "Why don't you ever talk?" Zero shrugged and continued working on the side of the tent he was putting together.

"What time is it now?" Armpit asked.

Zigzag checked the watch that the Warden had let him keep with him. "Almost ten."

"Almost an hour before we set our eyes on the beautiful _angelitas_," Magnet smiled to himself in pure delight. "I haven't seen a girl in so long, I almosy forget what they look like."

"What are you talking about? The Warden's a girl," Armpit stated.

"Yea, but I wouldn't be _loco _enough to picture the Warden in a bikini, so in my book, no she's not," Magnet explained.

At this, Squid and Zigzag raised their eyebrows as they continued to work on the tent with Magnet still pondering what the girls would look like.

"What time is it and are we almost there?!" Chill whined from her seat in the middle of the bus. The other six girls rolled their eyes. Chill had been complaining for the last five hours ever since they were on the road. The seven girls were wearing normal clothes for the first time since their respective arrivals at Camp Green Tree, but it didn't help that they were handcuffed, so they couldn't do much. However, Innocence was reading a book and Fox was listening to her iPod.

"Oh, my God, Chill! Shut the hell up!" Dare called from the very back seat where she was sitting with Innocence and across from Disney.

"_What time is it? Summertime, it's our vacation!" _Disney sang out loud. Disney slapped her forehead with her hand. With everything that was said, if it happened to be the name of a song, or even a lyric to a song, Disney had to sing it, and no one had been able to shut her up either.

Silhouette was chained in the front of the bus because a guard had been hassling Innocence at getting onto the bus quicker, because she was handcuffed and it was hard for her to walk up the stairs, so Silhouette kneed the guard in the groin. "Disney, I love you girl, but shut up!" She yelled to the back of the bus.

"I wish all y'all would shut up!" the guard yelled.

"Come back here and say it to my face!" Dare shouted, standing up. She could barely see over the top of the seat. The guard grumbled something under his breath, but did nothing. "Yea, I thought so! You know I can kick your ass!"

"Dare, stop. You don't wanna get in trouble," Innocence warned her.

Dare sat back down in her seat. "Innocence," she started, "we're in a juvie camp. How much more trouble could we possibly get in?"

Innocence shrugged.

"What time is it?" Lyter asked. She was sitting towards the front of the bus with Fox, so Silhouette wouldn't be so totally alone, sitting by herself in the front.

"It's 10:45," Fox answered, checking the time on her iPod. "Mrs. Divan said we should get there by eleven."

"How come you guys will tell Lyter the time and she only asked once, but when I ask, you don't tell me?" Chill complained.

"Because you're annoying!" Dare yelled.

"Dare, I am so tired of your bull, after we get off of this bus, your ass is mine!" Chill called, trying to intimidate the younger girl. Dare was about to answer back, but Silhouette interrupted them.

"No, you won't! We're D-Tent and we're a team! If y'all wanna fight each other, then y'all gonna have to fight me to do that first, so I suggest you two shut up and wait, 'cause we're almost there," Silhouette snapped. Chill just scoffed at her and pulled out another one of her fashion magazines. Dare sat back in her seat, silently. She hated being yelled at by Silhouette, whom she looked up to so much.

Finally, the tents were up, so all of the boys were sitting in front of the Mess Hall where the buses would let the girls out. Magnet, Armpit, and Squid were beside themselves with anticipation, and X-Ray and Zigzag, and even Zero happened to be a little curious themselves. Everyone was silent as the five buses pulled up, forming a line across the camp. Immediately, the boys lined up by tent, from shortest to tallest as their counselors had told them. The Warden was watching from her cabin, unusually tense. The counselors went into action, getting the girls whose tent letters matched up the one at Camp Green Lake. The D-Tent boys pretty much held their breaths until Mr. Pendanski brought the seven D-Tent girls over to them. The boys weren't disappointed in the least. There were three African American girls (one looked indifferent, one of them was scowling, and the other one was staring at the ground, blushing), three Caucasian girls (one was trying to put most of the attention on, one was excited, and yet the third looked suspicious of them), and a Hispanic girl who was batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. They were also from tallest to shortest in front of the Mess Hall.

"Ah, boys, I would like you to meet Emily Mason, Bianca Wilson, Nubia Hernandez, Aurora Gutierrez, Jody Johnson, Latiqua Williams, and Ashley James," Mr. Pendanski said, pointing down the line at the girls.

The girl named Nubia rolled her eyes. "Yo, my name ain't Nubia," she declared. "I'm Silhouette, and these are my girls: Chill, Lyter, Fox, Disney, Dare, and Innocence." Nubia/Silhouette re-introduced them, also pointing down the line.

Mr. Pendanski tried his best not to roll his eyes. "Oh, you girls do the nickname thing, too. I'm your counselor, Mr. Pendanski. Well, while you're here, I would like to call you by the names society will recognize you by. Well, these boys are Ricky, Theodore, Rex, Alan, Jose, Ricky, and Zero. Wanna know why we call him Zero? Cuz there's nothing going on in his stupid little head. Don't talk to him, because he won't talk to you." The girls looked sympathetically at him, and Innocence glanced up from the ground to look at him for a second. He rolled his eyes at Pendanski and gave Innocence a small smile. She smiled back.

Just then, Mrs. Divan walked over to the large group of delinquents and Mr. Pendanski. The girls groaned, but remained in their line. "I'm Mrs. Divan, the girls' counselor at Green Tree. And you are...?" It was obvious that the woman was trying to flirt, but Pendanski seemed a little oblivious.

"I'm Mr. Pendanski, the boys' counselor," he said, shaking her hand.

"I can only be here for another minute (There were a couple of YES's from the girls), but I will visit from time to time. Be careful with this bunch. They're sneaky, especially this one," Mrs. Divan warned him, and pointed to Dare, who glowered at her.

"Oh," Mr. Pendanski laughed a little. "Is she your Zero?"

"I beg pardon?"

"Is she your quiet one?"

"No, she's simply the one with the most attitude," Mrs. Divan smirked at the fifteen year old girl. "Our quiet one is Innocence. (She nodded to the shortest girl.) She only talks to the other girls in her cabin and no one else, but she and her best friend, Dare, I guess, can be known as the zeros." At this, Innocence glared at her also. "Well, I must be off. Have a good time, girls." With that, she started to leave and Innocence whispered something to Dare, who put out her foot for Mrs. Divan to trip over it, which she did. The girls and the boys howled with laughter. She got up with a huff and left.

"Now, I assume you already know what you are doing, as you did so at Camp Green Tree, so I guess I don't have to explain it to you. Now, we have new jumpsuits for you which are the same pink short sleeved ones you are familiar with. (Chill looked grateful while some of the others looked sick.) They are already in your new tents for you. I have some other things to do, so I trust the boys to show you around," Mr. Pendanski said.

X-Ray waited until he left to re-introduce the boys. "Forget those other names. I'm X-Ray, leader of the D-Tent boys, and this is Armpit, Squid, Magnet, Zigzag, and well...Zero." He looked at Silhouette. "I guess you're the leader of the D-Tent girls."

Silhouette nodded. "You guessed right, but I wanna let you guys know something first. If you guys even so much as look at my girls in the wrong way, I will not hesitate to pound you to a bloody pulp."

Zigzag looked genuinely frightened and leaned to Squid "Communists," he said in a low voice. Squid shook his head.

"So you girls wanna go to your tent and put your stuff in there?" X-Ray asked Silhouette.

The other girls looked to Silhouette, who seemed to be sizing X-Ray up. "Yea, sure," she finally replied. The girls followed the boys to find their tent.

**A/N: Hey, people. I just want the people's point of view. What should the pairings be? I already have most of them in mind, but I want to know what you think, so please review and I promise I'll make it worthwhile.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The Battle of the Egos Begin

"Zigzag is kinda cute!" Disney said, excitedly. The girls were in their tent, getting dressed into their pink jumpsuits. The boys had left them to get settled.

"Who, the dude with the funky hair?" Dare asked her, incredulously. Disney nodded, smiling widely. Dare wrinkled her nose. "He's okay…I guess." The three younger girls had all chosen cots near each other.

"How about you guys?" Disney asked the others. "Who do you think was cute?"

"Zero," Innocence answered quickly.

"Yea, he is," Silhouette said, smiling at her 'little sister'. "Maybe you'll be the one to get him to talk. Me, I don't know. We should find out what their in for first." She frowned at this. "We'll just have to be careful."

"But there at least has to be someone you think is cute," Fox stated. Silhouette shrugged. "Well, I think it's a toss up between Squid and Magnet."

"We should go find the boys. It should be close to dinnertime," Chill mentioned, twirling her hair, nonchalantly.

"Well, I don't like any of them," Dare scoffed. "They're all not my type."

Chill continued twirling her hair, casually, and cleared her throat. "Oh, who do you like Chill?" Lyter snapped at her. "I know that's all you wanted us to ask you."

"Oh, Squid, Magnet, and even X-Ray were kinda hot," Chill answered, coolly.

"Yea," Silhouette admitted, "X-Ray is hot, but he better not challenge my authority."

"Does our esteemed leader have a crush?" Fox joked. Silhouette rolled her eyes.

"No, I don't. Just because you think a guy is hot doesn't mean you like them," Silhouette tried to explain. Fox just raised an eyebrow. Just then, one of the boys, X-Ray, stuck his head in their tent. Silhouette rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, what if we had been changing or something?" Silhouette said, standing up with an attitude. "Go back and knock."

"But you're not," X-Ray said, "and I'm not going outside to knock because I know you're already dressed."

"Then my girls and I ain't going nowhere," Silhouette said, crossing her arms and staring him down. X-Ray rolled his eyes and headed back outside into the heat. Then, he knocked on one of rhe tent poles.

"What do you want?" Silhouette called in a sing-song voice. Disney and Innocence giggled.

"Look, it's time for lunch, alright? If you don't want food, you can starve for all I care," X-Ray yelled from outside the tent.

"Oh, yeah, what a Prince Charming," Silhouette muttered to Fox, who shrugged grinning. "Come on, girls." She nodded towards the tent flap and went outside. The other girls followed.

The boys were standing outside of their tent with X-Ray looking seriously miffed. He rolled his eyes again. "Come on."

"Would please be too much of a stretch?" Silhouette said, raising an eyebrow.

"Please," X-Ray grumbled through clenched teeth. The boys, even Zero, looked surprisingly at the girl who actually had the power to put their leader in check. The girls stifled their laughter as they followed.

The teens reached the Mess Hall where the tables seemed longer and the Hall was more crowded than usual. There were letters on the tables, signifying where they had to sit. "We have to sit with these doofs?" Dare muttered under her breath.

"Unfortunately, I think so," Lyter answered her. Dare groaned. They lined up to get their food, the disgusting government food that they were used to, and the D-Tent boys led the girls to their table. Dare and Lyter sat the farthest away from them. The table arrangement from left to right was: X-Ray, Zigzag, Squid, Chill, Armpit, Disney, and Lyter on one side, and on the other side was Silhouette, Fox, Magnet, Zero, Innocence, and Dare.

"Hi, Zero," Disney said, enthusiastically, and looked pointedly over to Innocence. Innocence smiled at him, and he smiled back at her.

"Hey, you heard Pendanski. Zero's stupid. He don't talk to anybody," X-Ray laughed. Innocence watched as Zero's gaze slid from her to his food.

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk, because he thinks you're stupid," Silhouette said, standing up. "You call yourself a leader? Leaders are supposed to protect their members, not make fun of them."

"Look, you can't come up here and tell me how to do my job!" X-ray shouted, also standing up.

"It's not my fault you're bad at it," Silhouette shrugged. The rest of the boys and girls looked back and forth between their leaders in silence. In case push came to shove, they would have to stick with their respective leader. "I bet all of the D-Tent boys have something to say about your leadership. Like that kid who got bit, where were you when that happened?"

"How did you hear about Barfbag?" Armpit asked her, curiously, but he cringed when X-Ray and Silhouette glared furiously at him. "Never mind…" he mumbled.

"Word does travel fast," Silhouette answered, not taking her eyes off of X-Ray.

Fox pulled on Silhouette's jumpsuit, pulling her down in the process. "Calm down, girl, he might like murder you in your sleep or something." Silhouette rolled her eyes at Fox and attacked her food.

X-Ray reluctantly sat down also, but instead of keeping his eyes on his food, he kept stealing glances at Silhouette. Fox caught this and raised an eyebrow at him. X-Ray rolled his eyes again and stopped looking at her.

"So…how did you get here?" Squid asked, breaking the uneasy silence that followed the fight. "I know someone who thinks you're murderers or something." He shot a glance at Zigzag.

"I'm in for trying to paint the White House purple on a field to Washington D.C," Disney said, casually. "I only wanted to decorate it a bit. It looked so boring…and all I got done was half of one of the walls before the stupid guys in black caught me." All of the boys goggled at her in surprise. "It's no big deal." She shrugged.

"You're crazy, girl," Armpit told her. Disney just smiled innocently.

"What about you, chica?" Magnet asked Fox with interest.

"I tried to shoplift," Fox shrugged, "Nothing too special."

"Yea, it was. Tell 'em from where, Fox," Silhouette laughed.

"It was from Tiffany's in New York," Fox said, embarrassed.

"Damn, maybe all of you girls are crazy," Squid said, "One shoplifts from Tiffany's and one tries to paint the White House purple. And it was only two of them."

"We're all kind of crazy," Chill said, batting her eyelashes at him. Dare pretended to gag under the table and Innocence nudged her in the ribs, trying not to laugh herself. "I carjacked a Mercedes Benz from my neighbor's garage. It was too fun and it was a smooth ride. The family was on vacation and I wouldn't have got in trouble if the tailight wasn't out. The cops pulled me over and the rest is history."

"What about you?" Armpit asked Lyter. Lyter looked up from her food and gazed at all of the boys suspiciously.

"I don't want to talk about," Lyter said, pointedly.

"She burnt down her ex-boyfriend's shed after he cheated on her," Disney blurted out. Lyter scowled at Disney with such ferocity that Disney quailed under her gaze and yelped.

Zigzag looked at her after hearing the word _burned._ He might have just found a girl who loved fire as much as he did.

"Why'd you do that?" Zigzag asked her, captivated.

"He cheated on me in shed," Lyter muttered quietly, "so I burnt down."

"That's not crazy…that's scary," Magnet said, his eyes wide like saucers. Lyter smiled evilly at him and he looked as if he would pee his pants.

"And you? What did you do?" X-Ray asked Silhouette.

Silhouette glared at him. "I shot someone, but don't worry they didn't die."

X-Ray looked at her, expecting more. "That's it?" Silhouette just glared at him.

"What about you, shorty?" Armpit said, looking down the table at Dare and Innocence. Up until then, the girls had been having a quiet conversation. Dare scowled at him and Innocence picked at her food that she barely touched.

"My name's not shorty, it's Dare," Dare spat back, "and for your information, I…" She started to say something but trailed off.

"What?" Magnet asked.

"I got caught doing marijuana," Dare mumbled, "but I didn't know what it was. It was a dare."

"That sucks," Armpit said, sympathetically.

"Hey, little one, what about you?" Squid asked Innocence. "What did she do?"

"She won't tell anyone. She didn't even tell me," Dare told them, "So leave her alone."

"Come on," Squid urged her. "It can't be that bad."

Innocence shook her head wildly. "Leave her alone," said a small voice beside her. It was Zero. The boys looked at him in shock and Innocence smiled sweetly at him. With that, dinner ended.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**The Smallest Shovel**

"That X-Ray is the most annoying male on the planet!" Silhouette muttered as soon as the girls came back from dinner and were changing into their pajamas.

"Not as bad as that Zigzag," Lyter said, frowning. "Did you see the way he was staring at me? Ick." She was sitting cross-legged on her cot and was tying a bandanna onto her head.

"He was staring at _you?"_ Disney said with a sad look on her face.

"Oh, don't worry, Disney. You can have him, believe me," Lyter said, assuringly. At that, a huge grin spread across Disney's face.

"And what about the way Zero stuck up for Innocence?" Fox said, looking at the youngest girl, raising an eyebrow. Innocence looked up from her place on Dare's cot, where they had been playing War, and blushed. "That was so cute."

"It was," Silhouette agreed. "You might be leaving camp with a boyfriend, Innocence." Innocence blushed even more and redness creeped up through her brown cheeks.

"Gee, I can't wait for tomorrow," Chill muttered, sarcastically. She was applying an applicator mask to her face, and the other girls looked at her warily.

"Um, Chill, what are you putting on your face?" Dare asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"My beauty mask, duh!" Chill shot at her.

"Where are you planning to wash that off?" Lyter questioned, suppressing a smile.

"Well…." Chill trailed off, noticing her huge mistake. At Green Tree, they had bathrooms directly behind their tent, but Green Lake only had showers, and the showers were at least a three minute walk away. There was no way she could wash this off before digging tomorrow. Chill let out an ear-shattering scream.

"What was that?" Armpit asked, rubbing his ears after hearing a high pitched wail.

"A banshee," Zigzag said, sleepily, from his cot.

The next morning, the bugle sounded at four o'clock in the morning. There was a collective groan from all of the Green Tree girls. "Ugh, at Green Tree, we didn't have to wake up until six!" Innocence moaned. Even though she was usually sweet and kind, she was definitely not a morning person.

"I don't wanna wake up!" Fox yelled, putting her pillow over her face.

Silhouette, though as tired and miffed as everyone else, snatched the pillow off of Fox's face. "Come on. You know we're gonna have to wake up sooner or later. We don't wanna get in trouble on our first day of digging."

"Why not?" Dare grumbled into her own pillow. "What's the worst they could do?"

Silhouette shrugged. "I'm not sure I wanna find out. Come on."

X-Ray made sure D-Tent got to the "Library" earlier than usual, so he could snag his shovel before any of the girls did. After the high pitched noise, they had heard yesterday, they hadn't really had conversation. However, when they had awoke, they immediately started a conversation over which girl was hot, and had each claimed one or two of the girls. Magnet and Squid were both crazy over either Fox or Chill. (They didn't decided which would have who yet. ) Zigzag, of course, liked Lyter, because of her own obsession with fire, and her nickname. Zero wouldn't tell them who he liked, but they suspected he had a thing for Innocence, because of the way he stuck up for her the previous night. Armpit thought all of the girls were hot, and couldn't decide. Like Armpit, X-Ray thought they were all hot, even Silhouette, but she was hella annoying.

Now, he led Silhouette followed by her girls to the "Library" , and X-Ray rolled his eyes, ready for part two of the previous day. "This is where we get the shovels from?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he said. When Mr. Sir opened the doors of the Library, X-Ray immediately grabbed his shovel marked with the red tape.

"I don't wanna dig," Chill complained. She had spent half the night rubbing the facial mask off of her face using moist towlettes. Because of that, her face was red and puffy, and she tried to hide it under a sunhat. "I hate the sun and I hate getting up early." Disney and Innocence exchanged a look that blatantly said, Will she ever shut up?

"Hola, chica. Comó estas?" Magnet asked Fox as soon as he saw her.

"Bueno, guapo," she giggled.

"Alright, alright," Mr. Sir said, before they could flirt some more. "D-Tents, follow me." The thirteen teens of D-Tent followed him into the desert and he gave the girls instructions. "Okay, girls, I assume you know what to do."

"Yeah, dig holes, three by three, right?" Silhouette spoke up for the girls.

Mr. Sir started chuckling and then ended up bursting with laughter. "Three…three feet? No, you dig five feet here. Five by five." Innocence definitely looked uneasy, and looked up at Silhouette.

"Innocence is only 4'9," Silhouette said, sticking up for her "little sister". "How is she supposed to get out?"

"Well, one of you better be here to help her out. Happy digging, ladies, and welcome to Camp Green Lake," he said, as he handed each of the girls a water jug, and then left, still laughing.

"What a bastard!" Dare yelled as soon as he was out of earshot. "That's not even right!"

"Yeah, Mr. Sir's like that," Armpit nodded. "All the time."

"Well, he needs a good kick in the ass," Dare said, and then noticed that she was standing too close to Armpit, and moved away.

They all started digging, at first, silently with Innocence requiring a little help breaking the ground from Squid, but then Fox broke the silence. "There's nothing to do while we do our holes?" She asked. "At Green Tree, we had music playing."

"Nope, it's just us and our holes," said X-Ray.

"This sucks. Why can't we get a radio or something?" Chill griped.

"You want some cheese with that whine," Lyter shot at Chill.

"We have wine?" Chill asked, almost excitedly. Lyter shook her head in amusement.

Around twelve, the lunch truck came driven by Dr. Pendanski, and the boys usual line up was disturbed. The line up went like this: Silhouette (who a grumbling X-Ray let in front of him), X-Ray, Fox, Chill, Squid, Magnet, Armpit, Lyter, Zigzag, Disney, Dare, Innocence, and Zero. "How'd you get your nicknames?" Disney asked. The teens were sitting around Silhouette and Lyter's hole. Disney was sitting next to Zigzag and was resisting the urge to touch his hair.

"I got my nickname because it's said that I have X-Ray vision," X-Ray said, bragging just a little.

"Man, you know we call you X-Ray, because it's Rex in Pig Latin," Squid remarked. Silhouette snorted and X-Ray glared at her.

"Anyway, Squid got his name because he wants to be a marine biologist when he grows up," X-Ray said.

"Really? They make a lot of money," Lyter said, slightly interested. Squid nodded.

"I always liked learning about sharks and stuff," he explained.

"Armpit's called Armpit 'cause, well, he smells like armpits. No offense, 'Pit," he said to his best friend.

Armpit just nodded his head. "None taken."

"I'm called Magnet, because my fingers are like magnets. I can steal almost everything," he said, really bragging. This time it was Fox's turn to snort. Magnet turned to look at her and she shrugged innocently. "And we call him Zigzag, cuz his hair's all zigzaggy and stuff."

"Is that even a word?" Innocence whispered, leaning over to Dare.

"I somehow doubt it," Dare whispered back, laughing.

"And Zero's called Zero…well, cuz that's what Mom calls him all the time," X-Ray told the girls.

"Mom?" Fox asked, incredulously.

"Pendanski," X-Ray told her, "We call him 'Mom'."

"What about you girls?" Magnet asked them.

"I'm Silhouette, because I can sneak through the shadows without getting caught and I can be super stealthy when I want to be," Silhouette told the guys. "Lyter likes fire and she brought her lighter with her, so that's how she got her nickname." Zigzag whipped his head around to face Lyter interestedly, and wondered if she would let him borrow her lighter.

"I'm Fox, because I'm sneaky like one," Fox said, winking flirtatiously at Magnet, who winked back just as flirtatious.

"We call her Disney," Silhouette said, nodding to Disney, "because she is in love with every Disney movie ever made. That's Chill, because she can be kind of icy and cold to people, especially when she doesn't get her way"

"And we're always telling her to chill," Disney joked. Chill gave her a LOOK.

"Dare got her name because of the reason she's here, and we call Innocence Innocence because she's seems so innocent and she has these big innocent brown eyes," Silhouette said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

After lunch, everyone went back to digging, and almost everyone was done, except for Innocence who was nowhere near done. She had to keep stopping and take a breather before she got back to digging again. "What's wrong with Innocence?" Squid asked Silhouette, watching the younger girl stop for the fifth time.

"She has a condition, I forgot what's its called, but she gets tired a lot because of it," Silhouette explained. ."That's why the most we had to dig was three by three, but Innocence only had to do whatever she could."X-Ray, hearing this, looked at his own shovel, and headed over to Innocence's hole. "What are you doing?" Silhouette demanded, grabbing his arm.

"I'm not gonna hurt the girl," X-Ray told her, rolling his eyes.

She hesitated before letting him go, and he headed over to Innocence with both Silhouette and Zero watching him closely. "Hey, Innocence," She looked up from her hole. "Here, take my shovel. It's smaller than the rest of 'em. It's only four feet." Innocence smiled gratefully at him, and nodded her thanks, handing him her own shovel.

X-Ray headed back to his hole, and when he got there, he noticed Silhouette eyeing him. She gave a slight nod and he nodded back. Though the two still hated each other, now they harbored a mutual respect for each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**The First Fight and the Unread Note**

"How have the girls settled in?" The Warden of Camp Green Lake asked one of her right hand men, Mr. Sir, as they were both having a drink in her cabin. She was staring at the different screens around her control room, hidden away from the campers.

After the deaths of her grandfather and father, she and her brother have had a slight obsession with finding Kissin' Kate Barlow's treasure, and because Green Lake was big, they decided it was best to split up and dig for the treasure. He would go to the westernmost point of Green Lake that had been renamed Green Tree, and she would stay where their family had been for at least a hundred years. Realizing she couldn't dig up the whole place alone, she called the place Camp Green Lake, enlisting the help of juvenile delinquents boys, and her brother did the same but with girls. Even though she had around seventy-five boys at the camp, she had yet to find the treasure. Her grandfather told her about the curse that Kate Barlow had put on the Walker family, but she didn't set much store in curses.

"Well," Mr. Sir told her, "they're fitting in pretty well." He took a long swig of his beer. "But I'd watch them D-Tent girls. Their counselor said they were a sneaky bunch."

Lou Walker rolled her eyes in annoyance. "They're in a juvenile detention facility. Of course, they're sneaky, you nitwit. They're all sneaky." She turned her glance to one of the screens on her wall. There were only a couple girls in the tents and some of the others must have been in the Wreck Room. She wasn't necessarily acquainted with the D-Tent girls yet, but knew from the girl's conversations that the girls in the tent were Innocence, Dare, and Disney, and they were playing some type of card game.

"Oh…well," Mr. Sir started, but didn't finish what he was saying, and only took another gulp of his drink. The Warden sighed and turned the screens off.

* * *

"I don't think Zigzag likes me," Disney complained as she threw down some cards out of frustration. "It's obvious he likes Lyter."

"Why do you like him? He's weird," Dare said, raising an eyebrow.

"He's not weird," Disney snapped at Dare, and a dreamy look materialized on her face. "He's just misunderstood. Like Zero." At this, Disney looked to Innocence, who gave up a small smile. "Doesn't it bother you that all the other guys call him names and stuff?"

Innocence shrugged. "I guess. I feel bad that he doesn't have any friends."

"Ohmigod! You could be his friend!" Disney said, excitedly, and then flew to Innocence's side, pulled the scrunchie out of her hair, and began fixing up her hair.

"Dis, what are you doing?" asked Dare, shaking her head.

"_Popular; I'm gonna make you popular," _Disney started to sing.

"Oh, God," Dare moaned, putting her hands over her ears.

* * *

"What the hell are we listening to?" Silhouette cringed as she stepped into the Wreck Room. It definitely sounded like some old country throwbacks like Garth Brooks or someone. Fox and Lyter looked disgusted and even Chill was annoyed.

"One minute, I'll be back," Fox said, before hastening out of the room.

"Where do you think she went?" Lyter asked Silhouette with a twinkle in her eye.

"Probably to get better music," Silhouette replied. "C'mon, let's play pool."

She led Lyter and Chill through the mass of other girls and boys to get to one of the pool tables but before they got there, they were immediately confronted by three other girls. The three D-Tent girls rolled their eyes in unison. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the A-Tent skanks," Chill said, scathingly, folding her arms.

The A-Tent leader, a red haired girl with the nickname of Witch, spat at her, and Chill leaped forward in an attempt to rip out all of her hair. "Catfight!" a boy yelled, and in an instant, there was a full circle around the D and A Tent girls. Before Chill could reach Witch, Lyter and Silhouette grabbed the back of her jumpsuit, so she wouldn't beat up the girl.

"Aww, let her go!" another boy shouted.

"Don't let her get to you!" Lyter yelled at Chill. It definitely wasn't easy holding Chill back, because she was wild and kind of strong.

"Spit at me again! Watch what I do to your ass!" Chill screamed, her sunhat askew on her head.

"Chill, chill," Silhouette chided her. "You know what the punishment for fighting was at Green Tree, since this is a boy's camp, it'll probably be worse."

"Let her go, Silhouette," Witch sneered. "She can't beat me, anyway." She and the other two girls turned as if to walk away.

Another one of the A-Tent girls, a black girl named Scar, called to Silhouette over her shoulder. "Oh, yeah, Silhouette. How's your mother?" With that, Silhouette let go of Chill, and she and Chill flew at the A-Tent girls.

The other A-Tent girl jumped in as well as Lyter, and everyone watched the six girls go at it until someone shouted, "Mr. Sir's comin'!" At that moment, everything was turned to chaos as everyone tried to make it look as if a fight just hadn't taken place. X-Ray, Magnet, and Squid found the three girls and led them to the back of the Wreck Room.

"Are you guys crazy? Getting into a fight your first day here?" X-Ray demanded at the three, scolding them as if they were his children.

"Them bitches started it," Chill muttered, crossing her arms and blowing a strand of her mussed hair out of her face.

"It ain't none of your business anyway," Silhouette uttered, touching a sore spot on her lip. When she drew her hand away, there was blood on it. "Another battle scar." She smirked.

"What has been going on here? I could hear all the hoopin' and hollerin' from my office!" Mr. Sir yelled as he stepped in followed by Fox, who had a quizzical look on her face as she tried to find her friends. "Don't think I don't know when someone's been fightin'. I wanna know who."

"There was no fight, Mr. Sir," a C-Tent boy spoke up.

"Cut the bullcrap," Mr. Sir snapped. He surveyed the room and from the corner of his eye saw Scar with a bruise forming on her chin. "Well, what do we have here?" He marched over to her and grabbed her by the arm. "Who else was in this fight?" A small wicked smile developed on Scar's face and she said, "It was the D-Tent girls, Silhouette, Lyter, and Chill. They jumped me." Her smile turned into a whimpering puppy dog look and she shot a smirk at the three girls.

X-Ray gave them a look that clearly said, _I told you so. _

Silhouette glared at him before yelling, "That shit ain't true, Mr. Sir. They egged us on. Her and Witch, and then Blue joined the fight!" Little by little, people belonging to other tents edged out until only the A-Tent girls and D-Tent were left.

Mr. Sir looked at all six girls reproachfully. "Come with me. We're taking a trip to see the Warden. The rest of you go back to your tents."

The six girls filed out of the cabin angrily followed by Mr. Sir, and Fox turned to the D-Tent boys, twirling her Boyz II Men CD with her fingers. "Damn, what'd I miss?"

* * *

Fox returned to the D-Tent girls tent and smiled as she saw Innocence and Dare's disgusted faces and Disney's triumphant one, at Innocence's hair which was half curly and half straightened. "Where's Silhouette and Lyter and Chill?" Disney asked, noticing the other girls' absence.

"They got into a fight with those A-Tent sluts," said Fox, sitting on her cot and beckoning Innocence to come to her, pulling out a comb.

"Aww, man, without me?" Dare muttered. She hated the A-Tent girls as much as the older girls did. It was only Disney and Innocence who remained neutral.

"Are they okay?" Innocence asked, worried.

"Yea," Fox lied, "I'm sure they'll be fine." _I hope,_ she added to herself.

* * *

Around dinnertime, the other three girls came back, all silent. "What happened with the Warden?" Disney asked as they were on their way to the Mess Hall.

"She left us with a warning not to fight again," Silhouette said with an unusual tone in her voice.

Dare and Innocence shared nonplussed looks. It sounded like she was almost in pain, something unheard of when it came to Silhouette, but since she didn't elaborate, they dismissed it.

The girls got their dinners and sat quietly at the table in the same order of seats as they were in the previous day. Under the table, Innocence slipped a small piece of paper to Zero, shyly, asking herself why she was taking Disney's advice, who was so much more outgoing than her. Her note read: _I know I've only known you for like a day or two, but I kinda like you,_ was short, sweet, and to the point. She went to note-writing after Disney completely massacred her hair, and went through almost twenty drafts.

Zero opened her note and frowned, and then he gave Innocence a look of hurt as he got up to throw his food…and the note, saying nothing as usual. It took everything Innocence had in her to not start crying, and she asked aloud, "What did I do wrong?" She asked, a pained expression on her face.

"Maybe he just isn't used to someone liking him," Disney said, patting her arm.

"You like Zero?" Armpit asked Innocence, an awed look on his face.

At first, Innocence didn't respond, but a couple seconds later, she nodded her head. "All she did was write the dude a note," Dare said, glaring after him. She dearly wanted to punch him for nearly making her best friend cry.

There was a couple seconds of silence at the table before X-Ray spoke, "Nobody told you?."

"Told us what?" Silhouette asked him, annoyed.

"Zero can't read."

Innocence's eyes went wide and she ran out of the Mess Hall in tears, with Silhouette and Dare close after her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**The Quiet Bonding**

The next day, Innocence avoided Zero at all costs, and she couldn't even look at him. After Silhouette and Dare found her in the tent, crying, she told them to leave her alone, and she hadn't talked to anyone since then, not even Dare. Innocence kept her eyes down to the ground and when Dare handed her what was now her shovel, she just took the shovel without a word, and followed the others to their spot on the lake. "Is Innocence okay? She looks really upset," X-Ray asked Silhouette, watching the younger girl walking by herself.

"Nah, she's fine and dandy," Silhouette told him, sarcastically. X-Ray rolled his eyes at her. "Well, what do you expect? She probably just had her heart broken."

"Want me to talk to Zero for her? Explain to him?"

Silhouette raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care about Innocence so much? First the shovel, now this? Do you like her or something? She is way too young to be goin' out with the likes of-"

"I don't like her like that," X-Ray said, shaking his head. He looked at Innocence again, and turned back to Silhouette. "She just reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Silhouette asked, stopping for a second and folding her arms.

X-Ray rolled his eyes at her once more and sighed, "None of your business," before going to walk with Squid and Armpit.

They arrived at their digging site and instead of digging near Silhouette, Dare, and Disney, Innocence found a spot away from the group and began digging there. Everyone watched her as they all dug in silence…well, almost everyone.

Zero dug furiously and didn't understand why everyone felt so sorry for Innocence when it was he they should be feeling sorry for. X-Ray or one of them most likely told the girls he couldn't read, and they probably wrote him a note to play with him or just humiliate him. He couldn't believe Innocence, the girl he actually felt close to though they hadn't actually had a conversation, would do something like that. _I knew they wouldn't care about me, and you know what? I don't care about them, especially her. _

Innocence noticed from her spot the trouble Chill, Lyter, and Silhouette seemed to have as they dug and just shrugged it off. Dare offered to dig near her, but Innocence just shook her head. She could think more when she was by herself. Also, she tried not to look at Zero, but was failing miserably and took to glancing at him occasionally when she was sure he wasn't looking at her. Innocence sighed. _How was I supposed to know he couldn't read? I wish he would talk to me or something._ She looked at him again and this time, her eyes widened in shock when he met her gaze. Both of them quickly looked away but that simple gaze harbored a feeling of longing in both of them.

"You know what? Maybe Zero's an alien," Zigzag said, wiping his sweaty forehead at lunch. Innocence sat by herself at her hole, and Zero didn't even eat lunch, but kept on digging. The others congregated around X-Ray's hole. "That's why he can't read. He can only read, you know, alien language." He wiggled his fingers to accentuate the spookiness of what he said. To Lyter's utmost annoyance and Disney's disappointment, he had chosen a spot right next to Lyter.

"Or maybe he can't read because he never _learned_, idiot," Lyter shot back at him. Zigzag looked like a sad puppy and immediately went quiet. "And I'm sure he's perfectly capable of hearing you." Zigzag mumbled something and went back to digging.

"We should just play matchmaker and get them together," Chill suggested, almost excitedly. Even though she could be unfriendly at times, she loved Innocence as much as the rest of them and didn't like seeing the girl upset. Fox and Disney both nodded at that one.

"No, we should mind our own business," Dare spoke up. "Innocence is my best friend and I know her better than anyone. She just wants to be left alone right now."

"You sure you don't want us to talk to Zero?" Squid said, making a fist and pounded it into his other hand.

"Yeah, like violence is gonna help, dingbat," Dare threw at him, even though she had wanted to punch Zero herself.

"Maybe Dare's right," Silhouette said. "We should just leave them alone for a while, and that means no hitting." At this, she looked directly at the other five D-Tent boys. Magnet and Squid groaned quietly.

Innocence sighed. Instead of going to the Wreck Room, she stayed in the tent, reading a book. She was alone in the tent as both Dare and Disney had left to see the infamous Wreck Room even though Dare offered to stay with her, Innocence insisted on staying in the tent. Now, she had finished the book she had brought with her, and was now bored. She decided to join everyone else and slid her sneakers on. As Innocence left the tent, she saw a figure with curly hair going towards the desert, and curious, she followed him.

It wasn't until they reached their previous digging site when Zero finally turned around and noticed Innocence. They just looked at each other for a couple seconds when Innocence asked him, quietly, "Where are you going?" He just nodded towards the desert. "Why? You could die out there or starve or something."

"It's not like anyone would care," he said in a low tone.

Zero turned his back to her and began walking again when he heard a small voice whisper back, "I would."

He sighed, turning back to face her. Innocence was rubbing her arm while looking down, but when she did look at him, it was with a worried expression on her face. "Right? Like you cared so much to write me a note when everyone knows I can't read."

"But I didn't know that. No one told me that," she said, ultra-quiet, so that he barely heard her. For some reason, she felt like a child being scolded.

"I thought that X or someone would have," he told her. "So the note wasn't just random words or anything?" Innocence shook her head wildly, her glasses almost flying off her face. "What did it say?" As he said this, he smiled shyly, and Innocence blushed.

"Um…that I want to be your friend," she lied, just a little bit. Maybe it was a little too soon for him to know that she had a crush on him.

"Why? I'm stupid, remember? Even Mr. Pendanski says so," Zero said, loudly, and Innocence, taking a daring move for once, reached over very shy and lightly put her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think you're stupid," she smiled sweetly, and Zero smiled back.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Zero asked her. Innocence nodded, and together, they began walking in no specific direction, asking each other questions of each other's past.

Soon, they had walked to the Mess Hall and were sitting on the front steps, sitting close together. There was a moment of silence and at the same time, they both asked, "Why are you so quiet?" Realizing that they asked each other the same thing, they both laughed quietly.

"I don't like answering stupid questions," Zero admitted, "When I first came here, everyone asked me what I did, where I came from, and a whole bunch of other things, and I just didn't answer them. Now, all they ever do is ask me stupid questions." Innocence nodded, understanding what he was going through. She was never one for answering questions either. "So, what about you?" he asked, nudging her knee with his.

Innocence hesitated for a moment before telling him, "I can't tell you why," she said, barely audible, and rested her chin on her knees. "But it was bad." Then her face scrunched up as if she was about to cry.

Zero didn't know what to do, so he just patted her hand. "It'll be okay. I'm here for you, Innocence."

"Thank you, Zero."

"Aww, how cute is this?" Fox said, watching as Innocence said goodbye to Zero before entering the tent. Innocence smiled and shrugged, heading over to her cot to change into her pajamas.

"Well, what do ya know?" Chill muttered dryly, "The youngest one is the first one with a boyfriend." She sighed and laid down her cot, annoyed. "Squid doesn't even know I'm alive!" She whined. At this Dare rolled her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend," Innocence said, quickly.

"You sure?" Silhouette asked her, unbraiding her hair. "You two looked kinda cozy on the front steps of the Mess Hall." Innocence rolled her eyes at Silhouette. "Just kidding, girl."

"He seems nice," Lyter spoke up. "Still, be careful though, you can never tell. Boyfriends aren't that easy to figure out." She teased, while playing with her lighter on the bed.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," Innocence stated, getting defensive.

"I knew he'd like you, Innocence," Disney dove onto her cot and smiled widely at her. "We should make you look nice tomorrow. Can I do your hair again?"

"NO!!!" rang several voices in the tent.

"All right, all right, geez…"

Zero stepped into the tent, feeling happier than he had ever felt before. He now had someone to talk to, someone who felt the same way he did, someone he could just hang with without feeling stupid finally, and maybe, just maybe Innocence liked him as much as he liked her. "So, you and Innocence are good now?" asked a voice in the darkness. Zero looked up and it was X-Ray. He was the only other D-Tent boy still awake. Zero nodded just once, hoping that X-Ray wouldn't make fun of him now, not when he was feeling so good about himself. He waited for X-Ray to say something else. "You like her?" This time Zero hesitated. What if X-Ray likes her? What if he expects me to give up and let him ask her out or something? Instead, what came out of X-Ray's mouth surprised him, "You two are good for each other..."

"Thanks, X," Zero said, quietly, settling himself down to go to sleep on his cot.

"One more thing, you hurt that girl, I'm gonna kick the shit outta you, and that's a promise."

"I won't, X."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is really only a filler chapter, because I'm still suffering from writer's block for this story. I'm currently fighting it right now. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and by the way, I do not own Cell Block Tango. It belongs to the awesome Broadway play, Chicago. Have Fun!!! And if you have any ideas, review or message me.

**Chapter Eight**

**The Cell Block Tango**

The D-Tent teens weren't all that surprised when a bubbly Innocence galloped out of her tent to meet up with Zero, and the other girls, snickering, followed her.

As the group followed Mr. Sir to their designated digging spot of the day, Lyter noticed that every so often the boy named Zigzag kept staring at her. She knew very little about him. He was white, he had blond hair and blue eyes, and he may or may not have been just a tad bit crazy. That was the extent of her knowledge about him. Oh yeah, and he had a crush on her.

"Hey, Lyter, Zigzag's staring at you again," Fox whispered into her ear, and Lyter wanted to smack both her and Zigzag with a shovel. Instead, she groaned, and kept digging. "Oh, come on. He likes you."

"So?"

"So, you should give him a chance."

"Why the hell should I give him a chance?"

Fox had no answer for that question, and she only shrugged.

"I am so tired! Why can't we have a radio out here or something?" Chill complained. She had chosen a digging spot near Squid, who was still quite oblivious to flirtatious girls. It was around eleven o'clock in the morning and she was downright bored.

"I'll be the radio!" shouted Disney.

"Oh, god, no," said Dare. When Disney pouted, Dare smiled innocently at her.

"Ooh! Ooh! We could sing our regular!" Fox yelled, jumping up and down. Silhouette mouthed something to her, and she nodded.

"We are going to scare them boys senseless with that song," Silhouette muttered, shaking her head.

"Which means let's do it," said Lyter, grinning wickedly at the boys. Magnet cowered under her gaze. "You start, Chill." Chill nodded, and smiled an uncharacteristic smile. She shook her blonde hair out of her face and began.

_Chill: Pop_

_Lyter: Six_

_Dare: Squish_

_Innocence: Uh uh_

_Silhouette: Cicero_

_Fox: Lipshitz_

"What the hell?" X-Ray looked from girl to girl, his eyebrows raised.

"_And now the six merry murderesses of Cook County Jail present to you, the Cell Block Tango,"_ said Dare, and all of them this time, shooting evil smiles at the boys.

"Yo, I think they're gonna kill us. I told y'all they were murderers!" Zigzag shouted, backing away from the females.

_He had it comin_

_He had it comin_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have seen it_

_Silhouette: I betcha you would have done the same!_

The boys stopped digging and stared at them, transfixed on the singing girls. None of them had ever heard of this song in their entire life, and it was a little scary to have seven girls who were (technically) in jail to sing a song about being in jail. The other girls continued the chorus in the background, and Chill began to speak:

_You know how people have these little habits _

_That get you down like Bernie._

_Bernie liked to chew gum…no, not chew pop!_

_Well, I came home this one day and I'm really irritated,_

_And I'm looking for some sympathy_

_And there's Bernie laying on the couch,_

_Drinkin' a beer and chewin'_

_No, no chewin', poppin'!_

_So, I said to him, I said, 'You pop that gum one more time…"_

_And he did. So I took the gun off the wall and fired two warning shots…_

_Into his head. _

_All: He had it comin_

_He had it comin_

_He had it comin all along_

_If you'd have been there _

_If you'd have seen it_

_I betcha you would have done the same_

_Lyter: I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City _

_About two years ago, and he told me he was single_

_And we hit it off right away. So, we started living _

_Together. He'd go to work, he'd come home from work_

_I'd mix him a drink_

_And we'd eat dinner. It was like heaven_

_In two and half rooms. _

_And then I found out._

_Single, he told me, Single my ass. He has six wives._

_One of those Mormons, you know._

_So that night when he came home, I mixed him his drink_

_As usual. You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic._

_All: He had it comin_

_He had it comin_

_He took a flower in its prime_

_And then he used it_

_And he abused it_

_It was a murder, but not a crime._

Now, at this point, all the boys, even Zero, had backed a good deal from the girls. and kept far, far distance from their shovels. In case, they revolted or something. Now, it was Disney's turn:

_Dare: Now, I'm standin in the kitchen, Carvin' up the chicken for dinner, Minding my own __business__, And in storms my husband WilburIn a jealous rage. "You been screwin' the milkman," He says. He was crazy And he kept on screamin' ,"You been screwin' the milkman,And then he ran into my knife! He ran into my knife TEN TIMES!_

_All: If you'd have been there_

_If You'd have seen it_

_I betcha you would have done the same_

Then, Innocence started talking in a language none of the boys could understand, and Disney asked her, _"Yeah, but did ya do it?"_

Innocence shook her head, "_Uh uh. Not guilty."_

Silhouette smiled at the boys as she took her turn.

_Silhouette: My sister, Veronica, and I did this double act And my husband, Charlie, used to travel Round with us. Now for the last number inOur act, we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a Row, one, two, three, four, five... Splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, One right after the other. Well, this one night We are in Cicero, the three of us, sittin' up In a hotel room, boozin' and havin' a few Laughs and we ran out of ice, So I went out to get some. I come back, open the door And there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen -The spread eagle. Well, I was in such a state of shock, I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later, when I was Washing the blood off my hands I even knew they were dead._

_All: They had it comingThey had it comingThey had it coming all along.I didn't do itBut if I'd done itHow could you tell me that I was wrong?Silhouette: They had it comingGirls: They had it coming Silhouette: They had it comingGirls: They had it comingSilhouette: They had it comingGirls: They took a flowerSilhouette: All alongGirls: In its primeSilhouette: I didn't do itGirls: And then they used itSilhouette: But if I'd done itGirls: And they abused itSilhouette: How could you tell meGirls: It was a murderSilhouette: That I was wrong? _

_Girls: But not a crime!Fox: I loved Al Lipshitz more than I could say._

_He was a real artistic guy…sensitive…a painter._

_But he was troubled. He was always trying to find himself_

_He'd go out every night looking for himself _

_And along the way he found Ruth, _

_Gladys, Rosemary, and Irving._

_I guess you can say we broke up because of _

_Artistic differences. He saw himself as alive._

_And I saw him dead._

_All: The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum_

_They had it comin_

_They had it comin_

_They had it comin all along_

_We didn't do it_

_But if we'd done it_

_How could you tell us that we were wrong?_

_They had it comin_

_They had it comin_

_He only had himself to blame_

_If you'd have been there _

_If you'd have seen it_

_I betcha you would have done the same_

_Chill: You pop that gum one more time_

_Lyter: Single, my ass_

_Dare: Ten times!_

_Innocence: Not guilty_

_Silhouette: Number Seventeen-The Spread Eagle_

_Fox: Artistic differences_

_All: I betcha you would have done the same!_

"Enjoy the show?" Silhouette asked the boys, who were still staring at them.

Lyter giggled, and sauntered sexily over to Zigzag. Taking a deep gulp, Zigzag held his breath as Lyter ran her fingers through his hair. She put her mouth close to his ear and yelled, "BOO!" Zigzag fell back into his hole and screamed like a five year old girl. Satisfied, she went back to her hole, and started digging. However, a disappointed face glared at her from her own hole.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine – The Tempers Flare**

"Are you okay, Dis?" Silhouette asked her as they headed to the Mess Hall for dinner later that night. "You've been quiet all day and that is really not like you."

"I'm fine," Disney shrugged, and continued walking. It wasn't fair. What did Zigzag see in Lyter? Okay, she was pretty, and she was obsessed with fire, but that was it. Lyter was always mean to Zigzag and treated him like dirt on a regular basis. _I wouldn't do that,_ she thought to herself, _I wish he'd give me a chance._ She saw him taking a seat next to Lyter, as usual, and also as usual, Lyter rolled her eyes and slid as far from him as she could possibly go. Even the way Lyter scared the poop out of him didn't make him stop liking her, which would mean she would have to act better than her.

When Disney got her food, she nearly pushed Squid out the way so she could sit next to Zigzag. Squid and Chill exchanged knowing looks, and Squid sat in the seat where she normally sat. "Hi, Zigzag," Disney grinned at him.

Zigzag nodded at her, and went back to staring at Lyter. Disney frowned, and tapped him on the shoulder. He flinched and looked down at her.

"Um, what are you eating?" she asked. It was a stupid question, she knew, but at least it might start a conversation.

"Shpoop," he said, looking down at her. Disney wrinkled her nose at his name for the nasty food.

"Oh, that's…nice. Um, did you like our song?"

"I did. That was awesome. Where'd you guys learn how to do that?" asked Magnet.

Fox shrugged. "At Green Tree, before the Warden died, we had a talent show, and that's what we did for it."

Disney sighed. This was supposed to be a conversation between her and Zigzag. Not everyone at the table.

"Yeah, at least at Green Tree, we had some kind of fun," Silhouette said, "instead of just digging holes everyday."

"And at least our old Warden didn't try to murder us with nail polish," Chill muttered, and Silhouette reached across the table and smacked her on her forehead.

"What? What do you mean?" Innocence piped up.

"Nothing," Silhouette said, quickly, giving Chill a long, hard look.

_"_It happened to y'all, didn't it?" X-Ray asked them, knowingly.

Silhouette nodded, slowly.

_"_What? What did?"

_"_Nothing, Dare, so stop worrying," Silhouette snapped. Dare glared at her, hiding the disappointment on her face that always came when Silhouette yelled at her. Noticing this, Silhouette softened. "Nothing, I promise, Dare."

_"_See now, to me, you're the one being the bad leader now." X-Ray crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Silhouette. "You should tell them what the Warden does, to warn them. Not keep it to yourself."

_"_Um, you can't tell me what to do," Silhouette folded her own arms and glared at him. "I'm keeping them safe."

_"_I don't know what Camp Green Tree was like, but here at Camp Green Lake, we ain't safe," X-Ray told her. The inhabitants of both D-Tents went back and forth between them, and now they were concentrating deeply on Silhouette.

A major battle was going through Silhouette's head, and she scowled. X-Ray was right, she knew X-Ray was right, and she hated it. "Fine, you're right, it's whatever. But I'm not telling them here."

"Telling us what?" asked Disney, finally interested in the new turn her conversation was taking.

"We'll tell you later, Dis," Silhouette told her, nodding towards Mr. Sir, who seemed like he was listening intently to their conversation. "D-Tent meeting."

Disney nodded. Every time Silhouette called a D-Tent meeting, it was always about something serious. She suddenly got excited as usual. "Are they invited?" She asked Silhouette, nodding her head towards the boys.

Silhouette sighed, and then looked at Disney, Fox, Chill, and even Innocence's eager faces. "Yeah, whatever." Fox and Chill high fived each other and Innocence quickly turned to talk with Zero. Disney looked at Zigzag, who was still looking intently at Lyter, and she groaned loudly. _  
"_Yo, what's wrong, Dis? Stomach ache?" Armpit asked her. Disney smacked her head on the table numerous times.

* * *

"Hurry up and come in," Silhouette said, holding the tent flap open for the six boys when they were all sure the other campers and the counselors were asleep. "And shut up while you're at it." Once the boys were all inside, they went to find places to sit. Armpit sat on the floor because none of the girls wanted to harbor him. Squid and Magnet both sat on Fox's cot, disappointing Chill, who still had a crush on Squid. Lyter stretched out on her cot, so Zigzag wouldn't sit on her cot. Disney invited him to sit on hers, but he kind of overlooked her, and sat on the floor. Again, Disney sighed. Zero found Innocence among the girls and sat on her cot. X-Ray stood next to Silhouette, and nodded at her, prompting her to start the meeting.

"Okay, so a lot of you are wondering what happened the day me, Chill, and Lyter got in trouble for gettin into that fight with them A- Tent heffas, and well, this happened…." Silhouette pulled up the sleeve of her jumpsuit to reveal a purplish scar on her wrist. The other two tried not to look in the other's eyes, and there was a silence among the girls.

"Who did this to you?" Innocence asked from her cot, where she had been chatting quietly to Zero.

"The Warden," X-Ray spoke up, "That's what she does to kids who break her rules. It's just one of the things she does. She even stabbed Magnet once."

Fox gasped and hugged Magnet before thinking. He raised an eyebrow at her and she let go of him, blushing. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

Magnet shrugged."It's no big. It happened, like, a couple months ago."

"Isn't this child abuse or somethin'?" Dare shouted. "Can't the Warden be arrested for that?"

"Who will they listen to though?" Lyter told her, matter-of-factly, "The Warden of a juvie camp or a juvenile delinquent?"

"She's right," Zigzag said, not really paying attention to the conversation, but just agreed with her anyway. For once, Lyter smiled at him in gratitude. Zigzag nearly fainted from shock.

"We need to think of what to do about this," Silhouette ruled, "Who's with me?"

Turning to her in disbelief, X-Ray shook his head. "What do you mean, 'we need to think about what to do'? We don't need to do anything, just serve our time and get out."

"No wonder you're such a bad leader. If someone even tried to stab one of my girls, I'd break every bone in their body, Warden or not," Silhouette shot back. Everyone else seemed to roll their eyes or groan, knowing another Silhouette vs. X-Ray fight was coming pretty soon.

"I'd like to see you try to do that here!" X-Ray yelled, getting up in her face.

For once, Silhouette couldn't think of a good comeback, so she thought of the first reaction that came to mind. Her hand cracked across his face with a resounding slap, and there was complete silence among the D-Tent members. Even Silhouette was surprised that she would do something like that.

"You know what? I don't even care what y'all do from now on. Get in trouble, I don't care," he said, crossing his arms, his pride hurt more than his cheek. "D-Tent out." He nodded his head towards the tent flap. In complete silence, the boys filed out of their tent, X-Ray the last one to leave.

_I can't believe I actually thought we could work with these chicks. I guess I was wrong, _he thought, walking back to his tent.

""Way to go, Silhouette," Chill snapped at her as soon as the boys had left. "You chased the guys away." Silhouette turned on Chill and growled at her.

"Okay I slapped him, who cares? He was gettin' on my nerves. We'll do this on our own, alright?" Silhouette told them, trying to reassure herself as much as she was them.

"Do what on our own?" asked Fox, piping up from her cot.

"Doing something about this Warden chick," Silhouette said, clicking off her flashlight, and getting comfortable on her own cot. _Shit, I guess I have to apologize. Well, he really shouldn't have got on my nerves anyway. Males…_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'm in college and school has been kicking my butt! So, here's Chapter Ten! I hope you guys enjoy it after the long wait!

**Chapter Ten**

**The Apology**

Over the next few days, things were strained between the two tents, and every time one of the boys talked to one of the girls (or vice versa), their respective leader sent a glare their way. It seemed the only two who seemed exempt from this unspoken new rule were Innocence and Zero.

As Mr. Sir left them that day, Silhouette drew a line in the hard dirt, "Look, this is our side, and that's your side. Stay there." She sneered at X-Ray. "Only one who could come across it is Zero. Anyone else gets hit with my shovel." Chill and Fox both groaned audibly, and Silhouette glowered at them.

"Ain't no one wanna cross your dumbass line anyway," X-Ray muttered.

"What did you say?" Silhouette demanded, her dark brown eyes glinted dangerously.

"I said, 'Ain't no one wanna cross your dumbass line anyway!' Want me to say it again?" the bespectacled boy answered angrily.

Everyone watched as the tension began to build again.

Silhouette fumed and nearly said something else, but since it required her to move over to Innocence's hole and cover the younger girl's ears, she decided against it and merely flipped him off.

"Can't you just apologize to him?" Chill asked, once Silhouette had started her hole, just loudly enough for the other girls to hear.

"Nope," Silhouette muttered, even though she knew she should. "He's gotten on my last nerves."

"And we have to suffer for it?" Fox hissed, pulling her long black hair into a ponytail, a bit annoyed by her best friend's unnecessary feud with X-Ray.

"I'm not suffering," Dare piped up, and met Fox's glare with one of her own.

"Neither am I," Lyter grinned, just for the sake of being contrary.

"We came here to get boyfriends!" Chill whispered through clenched teeth, "and it's not fair that-"

"No, we came here to finish out our time because our old Warden died," Silhouette shot back.

"Look, if you don't apologize to him, I'll apologize for you!" Fox yelled, making a few of the boys look over towards them.

Silhouette looked as if she contemplated hitting Fox with her shovel instead, but then sucked her teeth and moaned. "Fine! I'll apologize! Happy?"

"Very much," Fox grinned, suddenly sweet.

"Do it during lunch break!" Disney told her, jumping up and down, "Please!" She began giving Silhouette puppy dog eyes, and soon Chill, Fox, and even Innocence joined in. Once Innocence joined them, Silhouette knew she lost.

"Okay! But if he don't accept it, that's his problem!"

* * *

"Of course, Thomas would be the one to give me all the rest of his crap!" The Warden snarled from inside her air conditioned cabin as both she and Mr. Sir sorted through the rest of her brother's belongings. There were masses of papers all over the hard wood floor, and she knew it'd take about five days to get it all together. There were files of each of the girls (which weren't in order) and other papers about spots where his girls had already dug.

Mr. Sir only nodded in agreement, and picked up a lined sheet of paper. A small 'O' of surprise formed on his lips and he handed the paper to the Warden, speechless.

"What is it?" The Warden snapped, snatching it from her henchman's hands. "It better not be Thomas's gambling debts, because if it is, I'll go right to hell to find him and-" Her voice trailed off and she looked the paper over. It was a simple memorandum note, but it conveyed so much meaning to her and her mission.

_Reminder:_ _Tell Lou about the Barlow heir. She's in D-Tent. _

"Get me the girls' files, Marion," The Warden told him, her voice steely. Mr. Sir motioned to all of the papers on the floor and rolled her eyes. "Well, when you find them, then." Rising, she went to the room where she hid her monitors, and stared into the D-Tent girls' tent. There had always been rumors that Sam and Kissin' Kate Barlow had had a child who had been secreted away, and now it seemed the rumors were true. She'd find this girl soon, and when she did, she'd take her to find the treasure herself. And if the girl didn't prove useful, well, there were always accidents at Camp Green Lake, especially fatal ones.

* * *

When it came to be lunch time, the other girls eyed Silhouette, who sighed as she got her food from the doofus, Pendanski. _Might as well get it over with,_ she thought to herself, annoyed.

"Oh, girls, got some good news for ya!" Pendanski told them, excitedly, and the girls glanced at him warily. "Your counselor's comin' for a visit! The short, pretty one!"

"Ms. Divan?" Dare's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, that's the one! She'll be here tomorrow to see how you're adjustin'!" With that, he nodded to them and drove off, unaware of Dare flipping him the bird.

"Go ahead," Chill whispered to Silhouette, pushing her in X-Ray's direction.

"Ugh, I am!" Silhouette headed across her makeshift barrier and uncomfortably stood before X-Ray, who had been eating with Squid and Armpit. "Look, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, look who crossed the line," X-Ray said, casually to Armpit. Armpit, however, looked genuinely afraid of Silhouette and edged away. "Gonna hit your ownself on the head with your shovel?"

Silhouette fumed silently. "Look, I came over here to apologize."

"To what now?" X-Ray smirked, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry," Silhouette blurted out, "I'm sorry for slapping you the other day, all right? But you were gettin' on my nerves and you lucky we not allowed to have weapons." There, it was done. She had apologized. Whether or not he accepted it, she really didn't care.

"Apology accepted." He replied, still smirking.

"I still don't like you."

"I don't like you either, but whatever you're planning to do about the Warden, we want in."

"Fine."

As the two leaders talked, Fox noticed how their eyes would linger on each other's faces and chuckled to Lyter. "Those two have _way_ too much sexual tension."

"Tell me about it," Lyter replied, shaking her head.

"And you and Zigzag don't?"

"Absolutely not."

"Right…You know, Lyter, not every guy's gonna be like Kevin, and treat you like dirt. I can tell Zigzag's not. He totally worships you." They both watched the boy in question who tried not to look as if he wasn't staring at Lyter, but failing miserably, and Disney, who was trying to make the boy pay attention to her. "At least think about it, Lyter." Lyter said nothing as her eyes met Zigzag's ice blue ones. He waved goofily and Lyter did something she never thought she'd do. She gave him a small smile.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had so much stuff going on with my life! I wasn't planning on working on anything Holes-related again until reading all of my reviews! I want to thank everyone who loves And All That Jazz and apologize for not updating. The truth is I've had uber writer's block with this story. So I'm thinking of scrapping it and starting a new Holes story or rewriting this one. It would still have the same plot but some of the characters may be different. Thank you all for bearing with me and I will try to have something up soon!


End file.
